Mobile devices are often equipped with processors that may perform many tasks, such as running applications, recording data, playing media, and performing other tasks for users. Mobile devices include telecommunication devices, Wi-Fi devices, and other devices having connectivity to wireless networks. The wireless network are maintained and operated by mobile network operators. Since mobile network operators provide various features, plans, and user devices, it is challenging for mobile users to find appropriate and individual wireless services.